Equestria's Second Annual Parents Day (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Equestria's Second Annual Parents Day. One day, Princess Yuna and Snowdrop arrived in Canterlot to see their family. Princess Yuna: Hello, Mama, Papa and Aunt Celestia. Princess Luna: Hi, my favorite darlings! (hugs her daughters) Princess Celestia: How's your day today, my little nieces. Princess Yuna: Doing so great, Aunt Celestia. Hiro: That's good to hear that, Yuna. Princess Yuna: And I hope you're ready to this year's Parents Day. In the throne room, Yuna and her family looked at the photo album. Princess Luna: Look at that picture, that’s you, Flurry Heart and her sisters when first met as babies. Princess Yuna: Tell us about it. Hiro: (chuckles) You mean that as an expression, or you really want to hear it? Snowdrop: We want to hear it. Princess Luna: Okay. Years ago, when you, Yuna, was a baby. In the first flashback, Luna brings her baby to meet Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet. Princess Cadance: Princess Luna, thanks so much for coming. Princess Luna: Anytime. Meet Yuna. (to Yuna) Yuna, meet Cadance. Baby Yuna: (cooing) Just as she was introduced to Flurry and her siblings, they were all getting well aquatinted. Back in reality, Yuna was started to remember what happened then. Princess Yuna: Wow. I can remember that. Princess Luna: That’s right, Sweetie. (to Snowdrop) Do you remember when you got revived after your mother’s tragic death, Snowdrop? Snowdrop: I remember that. In the second flashback, Snowdrop was revived after Primrose’s tragic death. Snowdrop: Huh? Princess Luna: Snowdrop, it’s me, Luna. Snowdrop: Luna! (hugs Luna) With the flashback ending, Snowdrop's tear flew after missing her birth mother. Snowdrop: I've missed my real mother though, I just couldn't stop thinking about her. Princess Celestia: I know. (to Yuna) Did you remember when you have my fruit smile face pancakes for the very first time ever since you were five years old, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I do now, Aunt Celestia. In the third flashback, Yuna having Celestia’s fruit face pancakes when she was five years old. Princess Luna: (carrying Yuna on her back) Morning, Sister. Princess Celestia: Good morning, Little Sister. (to Yuna) Good morning, My favorite little niece. Toddler Yuna: (giggles) Oh, Auntie Celestia. Princess Celestia: Here’s your first fruit face pancakes, Yuna. Toddler Yuna: Yummy! (stuffing her face on her first pancakes) Back to reality, Yuna charest the memories she loved the most. Princess Yuna: Ah, memories. Those good ol’ days. Princess Luna: Yuna, would you like to sleep with me tonight? Princess Yuna: Oh yes, Mama, I'd love to. Princess Luna: Don’t forget to brush your teeth. Princess Yuna: Don't worry, Mama, I never did and never will. That night, Yuna and Luna were enjoying a goodnight's sleep tonight while Hiro watched over the night. Hiro: Are you warm enough, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Warm and cozy, Papa. So, Yuna and Luna slept while Hiro rises the full moon for a beautiful evening. The next day, the whole parents from Equestria and Beyond it arrived just in time for the Annual Parents Day. Twilight Velvet: Hello, Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature. Princess Twila: Grandma! Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Grandpa! Nyx: So good to see you. King Solar Flare: Girls! Celestia and Luna: Father! (runs to hug their father) Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon: Grandpa! They all hugged their grandparents, it was a very happy occasion. Whirlpool Gold: Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! Terramar: Hey there, Son. Bright Mac: Howdy! With surprising shock, Applejack, Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, and Grand Pear couldn't believe their eyes. Applejack: Couldn’t be? Apple Bloom: Ma! Pa! Big McIntosh: Mom! Dad! Granny Smith: (hugged her son) Bright Mac! Grand Pear: (hugged his daughter) Pear Butter! Pear Butter: (as she and Bright Mac hugs their families) We are so glad to see y’all. Bright Mac: Thanks to Fausticorn. Apple Feather: Thank you, Fausticorn. Fausticorn: (chuckles) Anytime. Grand Pear: Pear Butter, I never got the chance to tell you how sorry I was about everything. Pear Butter: That’s alright, Dad. I forgive you. Princess Yuna: What an Apple Family reunion. Later, it was time for the games to begin starting with the Bag Hopping Race. Whirlpool Gold: I'm so excited about the Bag Hopping Race, Grandpa! I look forward to it! Sky Beak: So am I, Whirlpool Gold! Hiro: On your marks... Get set.... Go! And they're off! Princess Flurry Heart: See ya at the finish line! Whirlpool Gold: I will see you there! At last, Whirlpool Gold and his family won the race! Terramar: We won! Whirlpool Gold: Yeah! Boy, that was fun. Ocean Flow: We're so proud of you, Whirpool Gold! Whirlpool Gold: Thanks, Grandma. At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna, Sunset Shimmer, and Tyrone gave the parents a grand tour around by showing the rooms. Princess Yuna: Follow us. There's much to see. Hondo Flanks: Wow! Are those... Tyrone: Those are the bedrooms, the guest rooms, the vehicle room, the laboratory, the library, the theatre, the basketball court, the bowling alley, the indoor swimming pool, the indoor hot tub, the bathrooms, training room, the gym, the laundry room and so much. The Emperor of Ninjago: Incredible! Princess Solarna: Hello, Parents. Wanna see very extreme? Night Light: We love to. Princess Solarna: Alright, KITT. Let's see how you do it. K.I.T.T.: Right, Solarna. The parents were amazed at K.I.T.T. transforms into Ecto-88 when merching with the DeLorean Time Machine. Aqua Reef: How wonderful! Then, they started a game of horseshoe tossing. Princess Yuna: Here it goes nothing. But as Yuna tossed, she missed the big nail. Princess Yuna: Darn it! Princess Luna: Let me do it. So, Luna used one of her horseshoes to threw it at the big nail. Princess Luna: Yes! Princess Yuna: Let me try again, Mama. Finally, Yuna and her family won as Yuna tossed her horseshoe at the big nail. Hiro: We won! Next, the egg challenge is on. Princess Twila: Hope you don't crack an egg. Ashette: Yak careful. Mothina: Easy, steady. And not a moment too soon, Yuna won the second game for her family. Princess Yuna: Yay! Snowdrop: We won! Hiro: Well done. Then, Whirlpool Gold came up second. Whirlpool Gold: Mom! Dad! Grandma! Grandpa! Aunt Silverstream! Great-Aunt Novo! Did you see me!? I've gone second! Terramar: We saw you, Son. Silverstream: Way to go, Whirlpool Gold. Finally, Mothina came up in third. Mothina: Mom! Daddy! Uncle Pharynx! Did you see me?! Thorax: Well done, Sweetie. Rose: We're so proud of you. Pharynx: Hooray for my niece! Later, the family of Yuna and her friends are returning to their homes. Twilight Sparkle: Goodbye, Twila! Bye, Lily! I'll see you two at school! Princess Twila: Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy! Princess Flurry Heart: Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! Princess Cadance: Goodbye, Girls! We'll see you soon! As for Yuna and Snowdrop, they hugged their family. Princess Luna: Oh, Yuna, Snowdrop. You’re my most wonderful daughters that your father and I couldn't not be more proud of. Princess Celestia: You’ll always be my my favorite nieces in \Equestria. Princess Yuna: (chuckles and voice over) Dear Journal, today we had the Best Annual Parents Day ever. Our families having fun time like bag hopping race and carrying the eggs without cracking. Our parents always love us not just because we were heroes, but also because we are who we are. Your owner, Princess Yuna. The End In the end credits, Yuna discovers a storybook of the World War I Flying Ace. Princess Yuna: (reading) The Tale of the WWI Flying Ace. Hmmm? Interesting. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225